Love in the Air
by Booknerd Chickk
Summary: Contains Lemon,Pleasure, Teasing. ;D


Summary: When Goku Spies on Chi-chi he finds out a little Secret about her and he decides to do something to her that would satisfy him .

A/N: Consider your Self Warn for Reading this Story .

Their Age

Goku:10

Chi-chi:13

Warning: May Content a lot of Lemon .

~Flashback~

"I wish Goku was a Kid and Chi-chi was a Teen " Emperor Pilaf Pleaded to the Dragon.''Your wish is Granted" The Dragon Responded Back and Disappeared in Smoke of Fire while the DragonBalls were Once again Spread across the World in a Blink of a Eye. ~ The End of the Flashback~

Normal Pov

Goku finally wakes up to see a Cute Teenager next him. He start's waking her up cause he wants to know what happen to his Wife. "ugh Goku what is it" she responded tiredly. "How do you know my name is Goku?" He looked at her. " Im your Wife" . her eyes were still half open. " You are not my Wife, I Demand you get out of my Bed before my Wife catches me with someone I don't know ." he pulled her out of bed. "Goku ,Where the Hell are you taking me?" she yelled at him. Goku mumbled something and takes her to the Bathroom. "See" he pointed out but got a little curious."hey what happen to me" he frowned and looked at chi-chi who pointlessly laughed at him. " You're a Kid" she giggled and continued taunting him. "Yeah, wise one I might be the kid but you're the Teenager just look at the mirror". He smirked at her. "Don't be ridiculous Goku , im not a Teenager . She rolled her eyes at him but continually start to wash her face and then she looked into the Mirror and gasped. "I am a Teenager" she looked at Goku sadly. "Haha so what's my Prize" he grinned at her. "Nothing" she put her hands on her hips. "Awww but I won fair and Square" he sighed at her. "To bad Goku" she pipped in happy with a satisfy Smile on her Face. He glared at her. "You know instead of torturing me,can you make me something to eat? He Pat his stomach. "No" she said quickly. "Come on , I'm hungry" he Spat at her. "No food for you Goku" she Grinned at him. "Your gonna regret that , and are u really chi-chi? He questioned timidly."Yes I am Goku and why is that?" she answered back. He smirked at her and walked out of the bathroom. "Goku where are u going?, u didn't answer my question." There was no Response from him so she decided to go back to their room. "This is my chance" he said in his Thoughts and tackled chi-chi to the Floor. "Oww Goku your such a Jerk " she cringed at him which made a Slight Smirk come on his Face. "You Know Chi-chi if u make me something to eat I'll let u go" his Smirk not leaving his Face. "Get off of me Goku, I'm not making anything for u" she exclaimed with Venom in her Voice.

"Aww Come on I'm really Hungry" he Groaned at his Stomach. "Goku let me Go" she growled at him. "I need something to eat he thought in his head,hmm how about chi-chi's lips. "Go-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" she gets cut off and his lips were parted with her's. She tasted Like Strawberries and Cherries he grinned and Continue his Lingering with her. "Oh Goku" she blushed and looked him in the eyes. he stopped kissing her and blushed too. "Yeah chi-chi". "I'm still not cooking for you" she laughed.

"Aww that's ok" he gets off of her a little upset and falls on the ground. "Goku..." Her voiced trailed off into his head. And that's when it occurred to Goku that he could do something to make chi-chi make him something to eat. "Oh chi-chi" he replied teasingly.

"Hmmm what Goku". She Groaned lazily at him feeling to drift off to sleep.

He nibbled on her ear which made her giggle a little which caused him to like messing with her . "Go-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he starts licking inside her Earlobe which was a Turn on for her cause Goku and her were never this close back then he use to be confuse and misunderstanding which Chi-chi never got about him cause he was perfect for her but his affection for her were not really Dangerously close like now . Goku gets the Upper-hand and puts her hands behind her back while tying both of her hands up. "ugh Goku let me Up". She twist and turn under him while he sits on her and finsh tightening the rope on her hands. "Chi-chi are you gonna make something or not?" he answered Coldly at her. " For the Last time Goku No". She Glared at him with Hatered. "Fine then Chi-chi have it your way, im Gonna get it One way or Another. "What are you gonna do to me, punish me?" she said out of Sarcasm. "Maybe I should " he said out of Outburst while his Hands go in and up her Shirt. "Hey What are u doing? She Blush as Goku's Hands were in her Shirt. "This" he Tickles her stimously not Letting her Go. "Goku ahhhhhhhhhhhh that Tic-tic-tick-les St-st-st-op Go-go-ku it Ti-tick-les a Blush Creeps on her Face and he Notices and Stop. "Your Ready to Give in Chi-chi," his Hand lurked under her shirt and she let out a Shriek . "Goku Let me Go and fine I'll Do it." She gave in Defeat. "You sure Chi-chi" his Devilish Grin Playing on the edge of his Lips. "Goku" She Gave him a Bad look which made him untie her Arms. "There Chi-chi now go do it". She gotta think of something to get Goku off her Back about Food. "Oh my Kami Look a Huge Pizza Goku " she starts running out of the room fast. "Where chi-chi?" he turned his head and turns it back to Chi-chi's Direction. He gasp "Hey that wasn't part of the deal." He starts running downstairs looking for Chi-chi. "I hope he doesn't find me in here." She gulped and crouch down in the closet. "Chi-chi" his voice was coming closer to the Closet. Chi-chi Fakes sleep on Goku and he starts with his his sexual Teasing by Rubbing her Legs and that's when Chi-chi Braked and let out a Whimper. "Haha I won Again" he chanted. "Blah" she sticks her tongue out at him.

Sorry for the Cliff-hanger but I have to work on Chapter 2 which will be Updated Soon as Possible :3


End file.
